1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to medical systems. Specifically, it relates to telemedicine systems.
2. Related Art
Telemedicine systems are well known. Several telemedicine systems have been proposed in research journals and patents. These systems are primarily designed to solve the problem of remote medical assistance. For instance, various systems have been designed to provide home-based remote medical assistance, home monitoring, and to involve remote medical experts for the purposes of providing care. However, none of the systems found in related art has been designed specifically to facilitate communication between the clinical provider, patients, and their families wishing to “visit” them while at remote locations. A system that makes possible rich life-like audiovisual communication between patients and their virtual visitors has a lot of potential to improve the quality of life for patients, families, and friends.